jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nanobots
The Nanobots were originally created by Jimmy to be his bodyguards against a bully. The Orange Nanobot is the self-proclaimed captain while the Red Nanobot is the "stewardess". They appear in three episodes in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. History They first appeared in "Safety First" to protect Jimmy from Terry who had been stealing his lunch lately, but started to unstably take nearly every gesture to Jimmy as a physical threat, terrorizing his friends. Jimmy confused them by beating himself up causing them to overload and explode thus, defeating them. Jimmy attempts to reprogram them in "Return of the Nanobots" to check for errors in his non-science homework, but only prove to be more unstable. Unsatisfied, the Nanobots follow Jimmy to school and start correcting everything they perceive to be an error, such as Ms. Fowl's hair and Cindy and Libby's fashion sense. Thinking it would work a second time, Jimmy tells them that humans are meant to have flaws, which causes them to realize this is an extreme error and they start deleting everyone in the world. Their trash bin soon becomes full and when Jimmy hears this, he thinks of what to do to stop them from permanently deleting everyone from their trash bin and his father saying ”endless pie endless pie” gives him a brain blast. Jimmy then tells them to wait on dumping their trash bin and has them check his poem one last time which tricks them into correcting the value of pi (π), an endless number impossible for any computer to calculate which causes them to explode from overload thus defeating them once again and saving everyone on Earth. In Fundemonium, Jimmy has officially lost trust in them and locks them in chairs. They keep trying to please Jimmy, but he refuses to give them another chance. Later, Hugh makes the mistake of using the Nanobots as batteries for his Malibu Death Machine toy, and thinking it was a form of gratitude to Hugh, make it bigger and badder. Jimmy uses the circuitry from one of his dad's previous toys to shut down the Death Machine and beat the Nanobots one final time. Trivia *The orange nanobot is named N-1 and the red nanobot is named N-2. In their second appearance, they are upgraded to N-1v2 and N-2v2. *They want to please Jimmy, their master, but they consistently misunderstand his commands. *They bicker with each other constantly. *They are not so much villainous as they are misguided. Everything they do is simply to get their creator to want them back. Even so, Jimmy seems to consider them psychos and does not trust them at all, as it was shown in Fundemonium that he had them locked up in a manner similar to Hannibal Lector. Gallery Nanobots.jpg NanoBots.gif|The Nanobots playing Ping Pong in their original bodies Quotes Safety First * Nanobot 1: Owner under attack! * Nanobot 2: Counter attack, get him! Return of the Nanobots * Nanobot 2: Aw, Why can't we get along like that? Are you afraid to love? Take ownership of your feelings. Fundemonium * Nanobot 1: Imbecile, that back-scratching metaphor made us look pathetic! * Nanobot 2: What metaphor? I have an itch. * Nanobot 1: Well here, let me scratch it. * Nanobot 1: Ooh! Ooh! Creator, we could assist you in locating your missing father! * Nanobot 2: Yes, all we'll need is a global positioning unit, some plutonium, and a lifetime supply of cheddar chips! ... What, I like cheddar chips. * Nanobot 1: The father has been located! I'll go mad if I have to stay here! * Nanobot 2: At least we have eachother. * Nanobot 1: I'll go mad if I have to stay here! Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Supporting Villains Category:Males Category:Inventions Category:Minor Characters Category:Robots Category:Male